Cherry Pie
by Yenoa
Summary: It's Quiefer,but I don't know if I'll finish it.Anyways R+R please:))
1. Default Chapter

Skating.  
  
  
It was a cold winter day.Quistis was sitting in her office.She looked out of the window,everything was covered in snow,just looking out into the cold winter day made her shiver with cold.She decided to go the cafeteria and have a cup of hot chocolate.She was drinking her hot chocolate when Seifer,Selphie and Zell entered the cafeteria.6 months had passed since they had defeated Ultimecia and Seifer had come back to Garden,he was now taking classes to become a SeeD.They all got on pretty well now.When Selphie noticed Quistis,she gave her a big smile and then yelled.  
"Hey,there's Quistis....hi Quistis."  
"Could you scream more louder,I think that Cid didn't hear us,"Seifer said to her.  
"Yeah sure,"Selphie gave him a big smile.  
"You're not serious,are you?"Zell asked,"cause i'm deaf already."  
"Nah,"she said with a giggle.They walked to Quistis table.  
"Hi Quistis,"said Selphie with a huge smile as she sat down.  
"How can you smile so much all the time?"Quistis asked.  
"Dunno..well anyways..Quisty I thought we'd go skating,all of us..it'll be so much fun."  
"I don't know,I have so much work to do."  
"C'mon it's Saturday.....Quistis you can skate,don't you?"  
"Yeah..oh well okay,"she said with a little smile.  
"Woooohooooooooooooo.....the only problem is Squall...well I think that Rinoa can do her magic on him,"she giggled,"Oh and Zell and Seifer you are coming too right?"  
"Yeah,"said Zell.Seifer just nodded.Selphie stood up.  
"Well guys,I'll meet ya in the front gate for about 20 minutes,I'll go talk to Rinoa and Squall."  
"But..Selfy..where are we going to skate?Our Garden doesn't have an icerink,"Zell asked.  
"Well but there's an icerink in Timber,we'll take the Ragnarok to there."  
Quistis finished her cup of hot chocolate and stood up.  
"Well I'm going to my room,I'll meet you in the front gate in 15:20 then."  
"Yeah..bye Quis."  
Seifer yawns and then stands up and starts to walk away.  
"Hey..where are you going Seifer?"  
"To my dorm...chicken-wuss."  
"What did you call me??"  
"Nothing, just relax....(chicken wuss)".  
  
****  
"Hi Rin...where's Squall?"  
"Huh..oh....hi Selphie..um his talking to Cid I think"  
"Oh well alright..I thought we'd go skating..and have some fun..Quistis,Zell,Seifer and Irvine are coming too."  
"Yeah..that sounds fun...I don't know if Squall knows how to skate though.so...I think that he'll probably say that he has so much work and that he can't come."  
"Well...I thought that you could do your magic on him..you know what I mean,"she said with a giggle.  
Rinoa laughed and then said.  
"Yeah well I'll go and talk to him."  
"Great..I'll meet you in the front gate..umm in 20 minutes."She smiled and walked out of Rinoa's dormitory.Rinoa giggled and then went to talk to Squall.  
  
*******'  
  
"Pleaseee...Squall...it will be soo much fun,everone else is coming and you need to get away from your office and your paperwork..please Squall?"She looked at him with her brown puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh..alright...."he said.  
"Wohhoooo,"she screamed.  
"Gosh..she sounds just like Selphie,"Squall said to himself.  
"Well I'll meet you in the front gate in....15 minutes or so."  
"Yeah..whatever..oh wait Rin..where are we going skating?"  
"Well since the Garden doesn't have an icerink I think that we are going to Timber."  
"Oh..ok"  
  
***'*****  
  
They all gathered in the front gate in 15:20.Quistis was the first one to be there since she was always punctual and the first one to be everywhere.The last one was Irvine and Zell with his pigtailed girlfriend Amy(or whatever her name is).Irvine looked a little bit red from his face and so did Amy.  
"All right..everyone's here..let's go then,"Selphie said.They all got on abroad the Ragnarok.  
In 15 minutes they were in Timber.  
"Woohoooo..we're here,"shouted Selphie,"everyone..get ready and take your ice-skates."  
Selphie landed the Ragnarok and they all got off the Ragnarok.10 minutes later they were in Timber's icerink.Everyone put on their ice-skates.  
"Um....Zell..I can't skate very well,"said Amy.  
"That's allright..I'll hold you."  
Everyone were on the ice skating except Irvine.  
"Come on Irvine,"shouted Selphie,"don't be scared,it doesn't matter that you can't skate."Seifer started to laugh.Selphie punched him into his ribs.  
"Shut up..or he won't come,"she said,"now come on..Irvine...don't be scared,"and she started to giggle.  
"Oh..okay.."he said and he stepped on the ice.Immediatley he fell.Everybody tried not to laugh but they couldn't hold themselves back.  
"Please guys,"said Selphie.  
"Ok..we're sorry Selphie,"said Rinoa.  
Selphie started to teach Irvine but gave up hope since it was almost impossible to teach him.Quistis was skating very well Seifer thought,he found himself looking at her...he shook his head and went to talk to Rinoa.When Quistis saw that Selphie wasn't going very well with Irvine she started to help her.  
"Typical Quistis,"said Seifer to himself.  
In a while Irvine was actually standing on skates and not falling,he was now skating pretty well.Quistis smiled,she was proud of herself.They all had a good time.  
Irvine was skating backwards now.  
"Hey..I'm beggining to like this...I'm actually very good at this...hey Self look at me.I'm."he wasn't able to finish his sentence because he crashed into the wall,apparently he didn't have eyes on the back of his head.Everyone burst into laughing..even Squall.  
"Ouchh...my butt,"said Irvine when he got up.  
They skated for 2 hours and then went back to Garden.They were all cold and tired but happy.They had had a good time together.  
15 minutes later they were back in Garden.Selphie landed the Ragnarok and they all went out of it,yawning.  
Quistis was the last one to leave the Ragnarok,she didn't remember the last time they had so much fun.She yawned and went to her dorm.  
She was walking to her dorm when she found herself thinking about Seifer.  
"He skated very well....and...his kinda cute," she thought..she shook her head and opened the door to her dorm,she was so tired that she just fell on her bed,not even taking her boots off and fell into deep sleep.  
  
*************''''  
  
  
  
So...what do you think??One thing..REVIEW..please:)))And I'm going to turn this into a Quiefer. 


	2. Dreams

Dreaming.  
  
  
She woke up at 12 o'clock, she felt that she needed a walk and fresh air.She put on pair of black jeans,a warm black jumper and a black winter coat. She went to the training center's secret place since it was the only place that was open.She breathed the cold winter air,she was looking at the stars when she felt that someone was behind her.She turned around.  
"Seifer?"  
"Yeah..I couldn't get any sleep so I thought I'd come here,since it's the only place that's open...you couldn't get any sleep either?"  
"Yeah,"she answered.  
"The stars are so beautiful,I like winter..everything is so white and pure then."  
Quistis started to giggle.  
"What????"he asked.  
"Oh nothing...I'm just surprised....it's funny to hear that from you..everything is so white and pure...though I agree with you,I like winter too."  
"Yeah..whatever."  
"......So..how is everything,is everything going ok with your classes and your instructor..do you like her?"  
"Xu??No...I don't like her and she doesn't like me..no matter how hard I try she still isn't satisfied."  
"You can always ask for another instructor if you want..I could talk to Cid,I'm sure he'll be ok with it."  
"Yeah...I already talked to him...he was ok with it.."  
"So who do you want to be your instructor?"  
"You.."  
"Me??Are you kidding??"  
"No."  
"Why me?"  
"Because......you're better than Xu and...um....and I know that you don't have anything agenst me..do you?"  
"No.....well I'll talk to Cid and you can start with me on Monday."  
Seifer smiled,Quistis had always loved that smile,she looked at his green eyes,she had never looked at them ...they were so beautiful,full of life and wisdom.  
"What are you looking at?"Seifer asked.  
"Huh??..oh..your eyes."  
"What about them?"  
"Nothing..they are just so.....,"she didn't finish her sentence,the words just didn't come out.  
"They are so??"  
"Nothing..forget about it,"she said.  
The stood there,for a while in silence.Quistis began to feel tired again,the fresh air had made her sleepy she yawned and looked at Seifer.  
"I'd better get going..I have classes tomorrow morning..and if I don't go sleep right now I'm going to hate myself in the morning,"she smiled at her.  
"Yeah..I bet you don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow morning."  
"That wasn't exactly what I meant,but yeah that too."  
"Though...you always look beautiful Quistis."  
She blushed.  
"And you have beautiful green eyes,"she blurted out.  
"And I like your honey gold hair."  
"And I like your smile."  
"And I love you,"said Seifer as he leaned closer to Quistis and kissed her passionatley.  
"I......love you too,"she said,"my dorm our your dorm,"she said with a little smile.  
"Your's..it's bigger,"Seifer smiled at him devilishly.He kissed her one more time and then Seifer carried her to her dorm.  
  
  
  
Review please:))That's all I ask:) 


	3. Sunday

Sunday.  
  
  
Quistis awoke at 12 o'clock in Seifer's arms.  
"Shit,"she thought,"I have classes today."   
But then she remembered that it was Sunday.She felt a feeling of relief.She yawned and kissed Seifer on his forhead.  
He yawned and opened his eyes,the sun was shining right into his eyes so he blinked many times before he opened his eyes.  
"Good morning sunshine,"he said to Quistis,"see...you don't look like a zombie at all,"he said to her.  
She laughed.  
"Seifer..did you enjoy last night?I mean everything happened so quickly,you said you loved me,did you mean it?"  
"Quistis...it was the best night of my life.......Quistis..do you have any regrets??And I ment what I said last night,I love you Quistis."  
"No..Seifer I have no regrets...last night was the best night of my life too,"she said,"and..I love you too Seifer,"she kissed him gently on his lips.  
"So what do you want?Coffee or tea?"  
"Coffee,"he said,"and I'll make some toast and eggs." Quistis giggled.  
"Sounds good."  
Seifer got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen.  
"I'll make the coffee Quistis,don't get up from the bed,"he said.She smiled.  
"Okay..thank you Seifer."  
Seifer was in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door.  
"I'll get that,"said Quistis.She yawned and got up from her bed,throwing Seifer blouse around her naked body.  
"I'm coming,"she said.She opened the door.  
"Rinoa?!?!?!?What are you doing here???Were we supposed to meet,is something wrong???"she burst out.Rinoa giggled and said.  
"No,nothing's wrong I just thought I'd ask you if you wanted to have some breakfast and then go shopping to Deling,"  
"Umm...I..I can't..cause you know,I have some paperwork to do,and I went to bed really late last night and I'm kinda tired and..and,"she stuttered.  
She giggled again and smiled.  
"Oh ok."  
"I'm really sorry Rinny."  
"Don't be..hey Quistis?"  
"Yes?"  
"Is that Seifers shirt you are wearing,and aren't those Seifer's pants over there?"she giggled,"and do I smell coffee??"  
Quistis turned red from her toe to her ears.  
"Um..no I uhh..actually have the same shirt as Seifer and those aren't Seifer's pants...nope...they are..um mine...oh and I'm making some coffee."  
Rinoa laughed,she knew that Seifer was with her.  
"Oh ok Quistis,I guess I'll better go now and ask Selphie if she wants to have some breakfast."she giggled,"Bye Quistis."  
"Bye Rinny."  
Quistis closed the door and heard Rinoa walking away and laughing to herself.She knew that Rinoa had probably realised that Seifer was with him.She walked to the kitchen.  
"Mmm..smells good,"she said as he smelled the coffee and toast.  
"Yeah...was that Rinoa you were talking to??"  
"Yeah..I think she knows that you are here."  
Seifer laughed and said.  
"Well..thats ok,cause I'm planning to tell everyone in the Garden that I'm in love with the most incredible woman,Quistis Trepe,"he said as he kissed her,"Squall doesn't know what's his missing,he made a big mistake when he gave you the cold sholder in the secret area that night."  
Quistis smiled weakly,she still had some feelings for him,but the love for Seifer was bigger.  
"Yeah..,"she said.  
"Go get dressed while I make some eggs,"said Seifer.  
Quistis nodded and went to her room to get dressed.  
She opened the door of her closet.She put on a pair of light blue jeans and a blue top,she put her hair into a loose ponytail.She then brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen to see if Seifer was ready with the breakfast and he was.  
"Thank you for making the breakfast."  
"No problem I love making breakfast to the woman I love."Quistis blushed slightly.  
"Now if you exuse me,I'll put on some clothes,"he said.Quistis blushed,Seifer was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.She laughed and said.  
"Ok."When Seifer had dressed they ate breakfast.  
When they had finished their breakfast Seifer said.  
"You want to go for a walk??"  
"Yeah,sure."nodded Quistis she put on a jumper and her warm winter coat and grabbed her Save the Queen.Seifer just put on a jumper and his usual trench coat."Let's go."  
  
********'  
  
Rinoa reached Selphie's dorm,she knocked on her door hearing Selphie laughing inside.  
"I'm cooomiing,"she yelled.  
"Oh hi Rinoa,"she smiled a big smile.  
"Hi,um I was wondering if you wanted to have some breakfast with me and then go shopping in Deling?"  
"Um..I'm sorry Rinny,but I promised Irvine that I'll have breakfast with him today and then go training with him and he's here right now so um..I don't think I can come,sorry."  
"Oh It's ok Selphie...bye,"she gave her a weak smile.  
"Ok bye,"she said and closed the door.  
  
"I guess I'll go and ask Zell then,"she thought to herself,"I hope that he can come."She started to walk towards Zell room.  
"Zell...are you there???"she asked when she had stood there for atleast 5 minutes knocking on the door.  
**  
"Zell...do you hear something??"asked Amy the pigtailed girl.  
"Um...no..maybe..but I don't care,"he said as he kissed Amy,"I'm with you and thats all that matters right now."  
**  
"ZELL,"Rinoa yelled.  
**  
"Zell..I think it's Rinoa."  
"Uhh..yeah I'll go ask what she wants."he said as he pulled on his pants.He walked to the door and opened it.  
"Um..Hi Rinoa."  
"Oh hi Zell..I wanted to ask you if you wanted to have some breakfast with me,since Quistis and Selphie couldn't come."  
"Um..I can't I'm with Amy,"he said,"but you could ask Irvine and why don't you go with Squall?"  
"Well Irvine is with Selphie and Squall went on a mission."  
"Oh well sorry..bye,"said Zell as he closed the door.  
"..Bye,"she said.  
"I guess I'll have to eat alone then,"she said to herself as she walked towards the cafeteria.When she entered the cafeteria she saw Fujin there.  
She smiled to herself.  
"Finally..someone who isn't busy with their girlfriend or boyfriend."  
"Hi Fujin,"she said,"can I sit here?"  
"Yeah,"she said.Fujin had started to talk with sentences now.  
"Sorry Rinoa but I have to go,I'm meeting Raijin we're going fishing..bye."She said and walked quickly out of the cafeteria.  
"Why is everyone so busy today,"she wondered."I wish Squall could be here."She sighed and walked over to the cafeteria lady to order some coffee and salad.She ordered her salad and coffee and sat down to her table.When she looked up she saw a tall girl with light blonde hair that was in a loose ponytail and blue eyes,she was beautiful and looked a bit like Quistis.She was wairing black knee boots,short blue jeans that releaved her well trained legs and a white shirt,she looked like she was 16.The look on her face was puzzled,she was looking for somone.When she noticed Rinoa she started to walk towards her.  
"Hi,my name is Sigrid Lucier,I was transferred here from Trabia Garden,I'm lost and I'm looking for commander Squall Leonhart and headmaster Cid Kramer."  
"Hi,my name is Rinoa Heartily commander Leonhart is on a mission right now,but if you want to see the headmaster then take the lift to the third floor,I can show you the way if you want."  
"I have heard of you,Rinoa Heartily the one who defeated Ultimecia with Quistis Trepe,Irvine Kinneas,Zell Dincht,Selphie Tilmitt and Squall Leonhart right?And yes,please show me the way,"she smiled to her.  
Rinoa giggled.  
"Yes,that's me..lets go."  
Rinoa showed the girl the way to headmasters office.  
"Um..Sigrid..wait here,I'll go talk to Cid that you want to see her."The girl nodded.  
Rinoa entered the headmaster's office.  
"Cid,a girl named Sigrid Lucier is waiting for you outside,she wants to come in."  
"Great,send her in."  
"Who is she?Is she going to be student here?"  
"No,she's going to be an instructor."  
"What????But she's only 16..or at least she looks like that."  
"Well,she looks younger than she is,she's 17,turning 18 in 4 months,in June,she uses a rare weapon Claws and she is going to introduce and teach about them."  
"Oh,okay,shall I invite her in?"  
"Yes,please."  
Rinoa nodded and invited Sigrid in.  
"Rinoa,leave us alone now please."  
"Yes Cid."she said as she turned around and left his office,somehow she had a bad feeling about Sigrid.  
  
**  
"You can start your teaching from tomorrow,talk to Instructor Trepe if you have any problems and can I have your profile please?"  
"Yes headmaster,"she said with a nod as she gave him her profile.Cid gave a look at her profile and then gave it back to her.  
"Give this to Rinoa,she will type in your profile to the computer,here are your keys to your dorm,Rinoa is also an instructor,she will show you around the garden."  
"Yes thank you,"she said and left the office.Rinoa was outside talking to Xu.When she heard Sigrid she turned around.  
"I'll show you around the garden and where your dorm is and please give me your profile!"  
Sigrid handed her profile to Rinoa.  
"Here you are."Rinoa nodded and said.  
"C'mon lets go."  
  
***  
Finally Rinoa had shown her around the Garden.  
"This is your dorm,I have to go now,"said Rinoa when they reached Sigrid's dorm.  
"Thank you for showing me around Rinoa,"she said with a smile.  
"No problem."she said and walked to her dorm.  
  
***  
Rinoa yawned and turned on the light of her room.It was 4 o'clock and it was already dark outside.She logged on into her computer to type in Sigrids profile.  
Name:Sigrid Lucier  
Age:17  
Height:5,7  
Weapon:Claws  
Birthdate:June 8th   
Blood type:O  
Limit Break:Black Magic  
****************************  
"So she uses Black Magic."she thought to herself after she had typed in her profile.She yawned again and decided to take a nap,she knew Squall would be back in 7 o'clock so she wanted to refresh herself to look good.  
****  
Meanwhile Quistis and Seifer had come back from their walk.Quistis looked at her watch,it was 4:10.  
"Did we really walk that long?"  
"Yeah,"Seifer answered,"besides we did some training too."  
Quistis put her hands around Seifer neck and kissed him.  
"You want to go and eat something?"  
"Nah..I'm not hungry,I'd rather do something else??"  
"And that is??"  
"It's a surprise,"he said as he guided her into her dorm.  
  
********'  
  
Squall looked at his watch,15 minutes more,then he would be back in the Garden.He yawned,it hadn't been a long mission,but he was tired.He had to leave for the mission at 4 am.He decided to read some magazines,since he couldn't go to sleep.  
15 minutes later the Ragnarok landed in Balamb and 10 minutes later Squall was in Garden.  
He was in his dorm getting changed to go and eat with Rinoa when headmaster Cid ordered him to come to his office.He sighed and pulled on his pants.  
  
***  
When he entered the headmasters office he noticed that there was already a young girl with light blonde hair sitting,at first he thought that it was Quistis,but Quistis had longer hair.  
"Headmaster Cid,you wanted to see me?"  
"Yes Squall please sit down."he ordered,"this is Sigrid Lucier,she is our new instructor,she was transferred here from Trabia Garden.She uses a rare weapon Claws and she will introduce and teach about this weapon.I hope that you and Ms.Lucier will have a nice and long job relationship."  
"Ms.Lucier this is Squall Leonhart,the commander of Balamb Garden."  
"Nice to meet you Mr.Leonhart."the girl said with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you too Ms.Lucier,"he said.  
"Now Ms.Lucier please leave us alone."  
"Yes,sir."she said and left the office.  
"Now Squall do you have any questions?You have her profile in your computer you can look at it later."  
"Yes,how skilled is she?"  
"She is very skilled,she become a SeeD at the age of 15,just like Quistis,if you want to look at the missions she has completed,read her profile."  
"Thats all.May I leave?"  
"Yes,please."  
Squall saluted and left the office,heading towards the cafeteria to eat with Rinoa.  
When he arrived the cafeteria,everyone was there,including the new girl Sigrid.Somehow he felt attracted to her,he shook his head and waved to his friends.  
  
***TBC****  
  
  
  
So review please.I know it took me long to write this chapter,but I've been so busy.Anyways just review!!!!!!!! 


End file.
